


Octavia and the Boobs That Were Too Big

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Exhibitionism, Impossibly Large Breasts, Large Breasts, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Some girls, special ones, have eyes that you just get lost in. There is so much beauty and life shining in there. For Octavia, it's not her eyes, but her chest that people get lost in. She has the biggest boobs you've ever seen, I guarantee it. Oh, and that part about getting lost? That's not a metaphor, be careful with that girl. Damn hot, though.





	Octavia and the Boobs That Were Too Big

Octavia was normal until she reached middle school. Then puberty happened. It happened too everyone around her, of course. But it hit her really hard.

The girls started to grow boobs. Some grew a lot. Some, like Rainbow Dash, never grew much. But Octavia, Octavia grew and she grew and she grew. By the seventh grade, she had a whopping pair of DDs. By eighth grade she had the back of a fifty year old pornstar. And still they kept getting bigger.

In freshman year, she was the girl who had to carry her boobs in a wheelbarrow. Finally, by senior year, not only had they grown much larger than her body, but she was unable to get into most buildings.

Unsurprisingly, her boobs made her  _very_  popular. She didn't even mind if you stared at them, not that she could tell you were doing it. It helped that whatever it was that gave her her massive chest also made her a  _horny_  bitch.

She didn't even bother wearing any kind of top most days. There was just nothing that could contain her. Besides, with that much boob, good luck finding her nipples.

But yeah, horny bitch. Got a boner? Just go up to her after school and stick your dick in her cleavage. She was single handedly responsible for most of the tit jobs in the state. And don't worry, the rumors about the guy who got lost in there aren't true. Probably. For real, you could easily just disappear between those mountains of flesh.

No touching her acutal cunt, though. That was off limits. Only her girlfriend Vinyl could touch that.

And that made sense. She had more than enough chest to share with everyone, but she only had as much pussy as the next woman. That was special.

* * *

Flash Sentry was horny one day. He was horny most days, teenage dude, and all. But one day he was extra horny.

He went outside during lunch. Octavia was laying on the quad. He came up behind her, and as he approached her underboob, he could hear her shouting down to someone on the other side (she had to lay on top of her boobs most of the time to avoid being crushed).

He didn't pay that any mind. He just walked up to that sexy wall of gray flesh. He hugged it. He spread his arms wide and pressed his body against the soft warm skin. Sometimes he wondered if she even noticed when people did this. She never complained about it, at any rate.

Down went his pants. He had already been rock hard when he came up to her, but touching tits does things to a man, and touching that much tit—oof. Diamonds didn't have anything on old Flash.

He hugged her again, but this time he also started humping her boob wall. He didn't even bother to find her cleavage; he just started thrusting right into the meat of her tit.

This is so messed up, he thought. I shouldn't be humping a girl during lunch, he thought. I shouldn't be fucking her right in the middle of the lawn, he thought. This shouldn't feel so damn good, he thought.

He came buckets. It felt like that, anyway. When he stepped back, his load was just a tiny smear on all the boob, boob, boob. It made cleaning up easy, though. He just moved over two steps, and wiped everything that had gotten on him off on a clean spot.

He pulled up his pants and walked away.

Bulk Biceps was horny one day, so he ate his lunch extra quick.

Not quick enough. When he got outside, the Right Boob was already covered in spunk, in a waist high ring all around it. The Left One too.

That just left the cleavage. He stood for a long time, gazing into the crevice. What was in there? What sex secrets were hidden in that deep darkness? How many like him had gone in there and never come out?

His dick had to know.

He took a deep manly breath. He braced his legs and put one hand on each tit. He shoved them apart; it took all of his strength to move the huge volume. He didn't get far. For all his pushing, the flesh just rolled closing off the way ahead of him. But he did clear a space, enough room to take one step forward. Into the land between the breasts, that land lost to time and history, but not to his lust.

He took his step, and as he moved his hands forward to make room for the next one, he felt the great walls close behind him. He panicked, just for a moment. If he went any farther, he did not know if he be able to return. But still his dick pointed onward. And onward he pressed.

It was only three steps later that he came. He had forgotten to take his pants off before entering, but the sheer  _sex_  that surrounded him easily penetrated the thin fabric. He would have doubled over from the pleasure, from the ecstasy of launching his seed forward, but the boobs held him, surrounded him.

He knew then that he would never see the sun again. He would never attend classes or work out again. His life now was to wander, to wander the fleshy labyrinth, whose walls pressed so close, leaving only milestones of sperm as signs he had passed. He pressed on into the sexy dark; he was hard again already.

* * *

Octavia shivered a little. "Ooh, someone's giving them a real good massage," she said.

Vinyl, who was sitting nearby atop one of her mounds nodded.

"Mmmm, he's really working it in deep. Yes, that's nice." Octavia patted her breasts contentedly. She closed her eyes. A second later she opened them again and looked at Vinyl guiltily. She reached a hand down between her boobs to her crotch. "Sorry, love, he's doing  _really_  good down there. I think I'm going to need to rub one out myself."

Vinyl just watched as Octavia began to masturbate.

Octavia did have enough of a sense of modesty to wear pants. She shoved her fingers down into the warmth of her panties and splayed her labia with her index and ring fingers. The middle finger she dipped into her pussy a few times. Then she let it, long and now wet, tickle her clit. She moaned. Then she saw Vinyl staring at her. Watching every tremble of pleasure that came over her face.

Vinyl smirked. Then she spread her legs, hiked up her skirt, pulled her panties aside, and started playing with herself.

Mr. Cranky sighed. No one was paying attention. All his students were looking out the window of his third floor classroom and the scene on the lawn.

In the hall later, every one of the guys would swear that Octavia had winked at him specifically as she and Vinyl schlicked.


End file.
